Typical
by Voicemail
Summary: After an interesting game of Truth or Dare, choices must be made. HG, RHr. NOTE: NOT MY USUAL SHIPS! Rating for an easily skippable scene in Chapter 2.
1. An Immature Beginning

They sat huddled in a circle, the plain walls of the Room of Requirement surrounding them, cushions under their butts. An innocent little game of Truth or Dare, that's all it was.

"Alright, Hermione, your turn," Parvati said, smiling mischeviously. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Hermione said.

"Aw, c'mon, Mione, that takes the fun out of it!" Ron protested.

Hermione threw a nasty glare in his direction. "Fine," she sighed. "Dare."

Ron smirked successfully as Parvati leaned back on her arms, thinking up a Dare. Parvati's eyes scanned the room, resting for a moment on Harry, then scurrying back to Hermione. "Alright. Hermione, I dare you to kiss Harry. On the lips."

"H-Harry?" Hermione stammered. _My best friend, Harry?_ She shrugged. Leaning over, she took Harry by the collar of his t-shirt and kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt her cheeks turn pink and immediately fell back onto her pillow, not caring to notice that Ron's ears had turned red.

"Hermione, you pick now."

Nodding, Hermione looked around the room. "Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he held.

"Hypocrite," she teased. With a smile, she said, "If you could spend one night with anyone in the world, no strings attached, who would it be?"

"Fleur," Ron said, not to anyone's surprise. A few people even laughed. "Hey…" he said, a tad offensively. "Let's see you come up with a better answer." He looked around the circle. "Fred, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Fred, coming as a shock to most. When questioning looks were thrown his way, Fred said, "I just want to prove I have a better answer than Ronald."

Ron glared at the use of his full name. "Alright," he said. "If you could spend a night with anyone… in this _room_… who?" He didn't want to make it the world, because he had a strong feeling Fred would slide out of it, use a made-up name or something.

Fred looked around. "Angelina."

Angelina blushed. "Great…" she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's true," he said, before continuing, "Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take a Dare," Harry said.

"Alright…" Fred looked around. "I dare you to kiss Ginny. On the lips. For ten seconds."

Ron glared at Fred. How dare he dare Harry to kiss their little sister like that? "Harry, you don't have to do it, you could always chicken out…"

"No, I'll do it," Harry said, knowing that Fred would come up with an even worse Dare if he didn't. He looked at Ginny. "That is, if she's willing."

Ginny blushed, but nodded uncertainly. Both stood, moving towards the middle of the circle. They had never kissed before, while, of course, they had kissed other people. The fifth-year girl looked at Harry, eyes wide, while the sixth-year touched her hand reassuringly. Leaning in, they stopped, barely two inches from each other. Harry closed the gap and kissed her. Ginny was timid for a moment, before melting into his kiss. They could both hear Fred counting in the background, but didn't know what number he was on.

"Ten!" Fred shouted. When they didn't stop, he yelled again, "I said, _ten!_"

This time, Harry heard it and immediately pulled away from Ginny, sitting back down on the cushion. He looked around the circle, noticing that Ron's ears were dangerously red, and that Hermione was avoiding his gaze. "Um… I think I'm going to go now," he said. Faking a yawn, he lied, "Awfully tired." He stood and went for the door. "G'night."

A chorus of 'good nights' rang through the room. As the door clicked shut, George looked mysteriously up at Ginny. "Gin-bin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Ginny said, somewhat shaken. She wasn't planning on doing a Dare anytime soon, not after that.

"Did you like the kiss?"

Ginny looked to the ground. Timidly, she said, "Yes."

"Do you like Harry?" Hermione piped up, her voice a mixture of confusion and some other emotion no one quite knew. Jealousy, perhaps?

"That's not fair! One question at a time, Hermione!" Ginny said, quite defensively.

"Aww… c'mon, Ginny, Harry's gone, and we're not going to tell anyone."

Ginny pursed her lips stubbornly. "No. No, no, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "I won't!"

"Won't what?" The voice sent an icy chill throughout the room. Everyone turned to see the greasy-haired, blonde Slytherin stand before them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

"I was looking for a place to practice my dueling, but it seems this room's already in use. Dreadfully sorry," Malfoy sneered. "A pathetic little game of Truth or Dare, I see? Mind if I join you?"

"If it's so pathetic, why join?"

"Ron, calm down. Maybe we _should_ let him join," Hermione said, an evil grin twisted on her face. "Sit down, Draco."

Everyone gaped at her. Was this seriously Hermione talking?

And did she just call him _Draco_?


	2. The Game Heats Up

**A/N:** Sorry the first chapter wasn't amazing, maybe a little immature. For those who thought that the first chapter was little-kid-ish, I apologize. Hopefully this chapter is better.

- - -

"What have you done so far?" Draco sneered.

"Nothing big," George said. "Didn't want to freak out the younger ones." He nodded his head in Colin Creevey's direction.

"Hey!" Colin piped up. "I'm just as old as Ginny, and _she_ had to kiss Harry."

"Kiss?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Afraid so, Malfoy," Fred put in. "But if you want to make it more interesting, why don't you pick?"

"Alright," said Malfoy. "Weasley, I dare you to undress Granger, blindfolded." When people looked at him with suspicion, he said, "We're changing it to Dare or Dare, alright? None of this Truth rubbish."

Fred rolled his eyes, but George nudged him. "Let's see if Ronnie'll do it," he hissed.

Hermione had folded her arms over her chest, self-conciously. Ron was eyeing her, half eager, half scared.

"Do it," Malfoy challenged, "or you have to undress your sister."

Hermione's arms instantly dropped, just as Ginny's folded. Ron moved closer to Hermione, and she didn't hesitate. With a flick, a blindfold slipped out of the tip of Malfoy's wand and tied itself around Ron's head.

Ron groped for her, grabbing Hermione's shoulders. Slowly, his hands slid underneath her t-shirt, pulling it off. Hermione sucked in her stomach at his tender touch. His hands unclasped her bra, revealing her bare breasts. His hands traveled down to the waistband of her pants, hooking his thumbs underneath, feeling beneath the material. One hand slowly traveled to the zipper, where he clumsily unbuttoned and unzipped them, sliding them off of her, then taking off her panties.

Malfoy nodded, satisfied. He flicked his wand again, and the blindfold came off. Ron stared at Hermione, panting. Her eyes met his, for a brief, fleeting second, before she looked away, down at her own bare body. Her eyes traveled to Ron's body, noticing a slight bulge in his pants.

Ginny must've noticed it too, for she gasped. Fred and George snickered.

"Damn..." Malfoy said, a little too loudly. Under his breath, he added, "That's one nice body."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, eyeing him.

"I mean... other Weasley, your turn," Malfoy said. He looked at Ginny. "I dare you to track down Potter, bring him back in here, and blow him."

Ginny's eyes widened. Ron's ears turned pink again. "Ginny, don't do it," he ordered her. "Don't listen to him."

"Scared?" Malfoy challenged.

"No," Ginny said firmly. Standing, she said, "I'll be back." Stalking out the door, she headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. "Occlumency," she spat at the Fat Lady, before the painting swung open and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole.

As expected, Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. "Hey..." she said softly. "Um, Malfoy dared me to, er... bring you back to the room and give you a... a blow job."

"_What_?!" Harry spat. One, Malfoy? Since when was he involved? Two, a _blow job_? From _Ginny_?

"Please?" Ginny asked, her eyes pleading. "I don't want to seem like a chicken..."

That look. That brown-eyed, puppy-dog look. He couldn't handle it. With a sigh, he stood. "Fine..." he mumbled. Besides, he was still a guy. Couldn't he enjoy some pleasures?

The walk back to the Room of Requirement was quiet. Their footsteps echoedin the corridors. They went through the usual routine for the door to the Room to appear, and opened it, only to find Seamus and Dean in mid-kiss. From the looks of it, they had been at it for quite some time. Seamus's hand was in Dean's pants and their tongue's were down each other's throats.

Harry and Ginny sat down quietly, and Malfoy cleared his throat, indicating that Seamus and Dean could stop. The two sat down, but Dean sat absurdly closer to Seamus than before. Harry didn't have time to question it before Malfoy said, "Alright. Your turn, Weasley."

Harry stood, and Ginny knealed. Harry decided the easiest way was for him to just drop his pants all together. Once done, Ginny took him in her mouth, sucking and kissing and licking. She treated him like an ice cream cone, tenderly yet passionetly.

"Uhm..." Harry groaned.

She kept at it, for quite some time. Harry's palms slammed against the walls of the Room, and he felt it coming. His arms pinned against his sides and he cummed, without warning, into Ginny's mouth. She found herself taking in all of his juices, even licking up some that had trickled down his leg. Once done, she settled back on her feet, and Harry picked up his pants.

"Well done, Weasley," Malfoy said approovingly. "Potter looks like he enjoyed it."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said coldly, not using his first name this time, to one's displeasure. Without another word, she ran from the room.

"What's with her?" Ron asked quizzically.

- - -

**A/N:** So? Any better...?


	3. Unfinished Business

"You should go after her," Ginny said quietly, after many moment of silence.

Harry stared at her, wide eyed. "What?"

"Go after her," she repeated. Only Ginny knew the actual reason why Hermione had left in tears. She felt that Harry deserved the know now too. In an even quieter voice, she whispered, "I dare you."

He wasn't sure if it was because of those last three words 'I dare you' and he couldn't refuse a Dare, or if because it was Hermione - Hermione, who had been his best friend since his first year - and he wanted to make sure she was okay, but Harry found himself running out the door, down the corridor, following the sound of her sobs. "Hermione!" he called. "Hermione!"

"What?" she screeched, turning around, so that he ended up running into her. "What do you want, Harry?"

"'Mione, I just want to make sure you're okay..."

"_Right_," she scoffed. "You're always wanting to make sure I'm okay, but then you go and let Ginny give you a blow job!"

Harry looked at her, utterly baffled. "Hermione, what do you mean?"

"What do I _mean_?" she cried. "Harry... do you know how hard it was for me to see you be pleasured by another girl? And the fact that the girl was Ginny, who you and I both know has had feelings for you since you two met? Do you honestly not understand?"

"Hermione, you're making it sound as if you like me as more than a friend," said Harry stupidly.

She screamed. "I can't _believe_ you are that... that... that _stupid_!"

"Look, why don't you just tell me?"

"Because... it's not... it's _not that easy_." She sighed. "Okay? It's just not."

"_Why_ not, Hermione?"

"Because... because, it's... it's _you._"

_It's you_. The words echoed through Harry's head. Without thinking, he grabbed her and kissed her. Plain, straight out kissed her. For a moment, she was in shock, before she melted into his kiss. She opened her mouth a bit, allowing his curious tongue in.

"She told you, I'm guessing." The voice that broke them apart was a mixture of tears and happiness. Before Harry or Hermione got the chance to face her, she ran off down the corridor, her footsteps echoing around them.

"Ginny..."


	4. More Confusion

Life is not fair. Harry thought he had figured that out earlier, with the death of his parents, being stuck with the Dursleys, then when Sirius died, but no, that hadn't even come close to the quagmire confusion he found himself in now. He stood in the corridor, a distraught Hermione in tears next to him, listening as Ginny's footsteps slowly faded away.

"Harry..." Hermione said softly, her breathing slowly returning to normal. "Harry, please, just look at me."

He couldn't. Simply couldn't. "Hermione, I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "I don't know what came over me."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked shakily.

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

Silence fell over the two. Finally, Hermione opted to say, "But did it tell you anything? I mean, did you feel anything?"

"Yes," Harry told her truthfully, finally turning his head, so that their eyes met. For a few moments, his emeralds and her chocolates stayed connection, emotions flying high. "It told me... it told me I don't know what to think anymore."

"Maybe we should just forget it ever happened," Hermione said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "That way, if it happens again, we can figure it out then..."

Harry attempted to smile. "If it happens again, then we know for sure, then, don't we?" he asked.

"Well... yes, I suppose that's logical," Hermione replied.

Nodding, Harry pulled the prefect in for a hug. When they broke apart, Hermione said, "I'll go back in there then."

"Right. I should probably go after Ginny."

"Most likely." Hermione began to do the steps so the door to the Room would reappear. As she had her hand on the knob, she turned back to him. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For keeping this whole thing quiet, I mean."

Harry nodded. "No problem, 'Mione."

- - -

Upon his return to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry found Ginny in hysterics. Her shrieks echoed through the empty room, as Neville stood at the foot of the stairs, wide-eyed. When Harry clambered through the portrait hole, Neville said, "I don't know what's gotten into her, Harry, I really don't! I came down to get Trevor, and I found her crying."

Harry nodded. "Go on, Neville. I've got it under control." Not.

As soon as the door to the boys dormitories clicked shut, Harry went over to Ginny. He kneeled down next to her armchair, stroking her firey red hair gently. "Ginny..." he said softly, tenderly. "Ginerva..."

Ginny looked up at the use of her whole name. Her forehead was sweaty and her eyes were red, her cheeks tearstained. "G-go aw-away," she choked.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not leaving until we get things sorted out."

"Y-you've got you're p-precious Her-hermione," Ginny replied, tears falling.

"Precious? Hardly. You and I both know that Hermione can take care of herself," Harry said. "It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"Wh-why bother?"

"Because, Ginny, I care about you. A lot." Harry took in a deep breath before continuing. "For a long time, I thought of you as Ron's little sister, which was reason enough to care about you. But recently, you've changed. I've changed. And..." Ginny looked at him, her puppy-dog brown eyes filled with hope. "... And I just don't know anymore, Gin. But there's something about you, something I can't explain." He sighed. "Not with words, anyway."

"Then how can you ex-explain it?" she hiccuped.

Once more, Harry's instinct took over. He leaned in and gave her a kiss so gentle, so tender, it was almost as if it had never happened. He broke away, leaving his face about an inch from hers, their eyes locked.

"That was nothing like how you kissed me earlier."

He smiled, and leaned in for another kiss, this one longer, harder, more passionete. As Ginny began to kiss him back, footsteps were heard in the portrait hole.

"You get your hands off my little sister."


	5. Typical

"Ron, honestly, you're overreacting," Ginny protested. "It was just a kiss. Just one kiss." She looked back at Harry for help. Ron had snatched her off the couch, and was now holding her, hands pinned behind her back.

"Overreacting?" Ron quipped. "Hardly." He glared at Harry. "How could you think, even for a moment, that I'd be okay with this?"

"I didn't know I needed your permission, oh great one," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm deeply sorry." He bowed so low, his glasses touched the ground. In his mind, Ron really was overreacting.

"You know you did," Ron said. "She's my _sister_! My fifteen-year-old _sister_!"

"Exactly!" Harry cried. "Ginny's fifteen. She can make her own decisions. She doesn't need her brothers all the time."

Harry's words hit Ron like Dobby's Bludger had hit Harry in their second year. Ron let go of Ginny, resulting in her falling to the floor. Ginny scrambled up and went towards Harry, who took her in protectively.

"This is so typical, Ron," Ginny said angrily. "I understand you want to be a good big brother, but honestly. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Well," Ron replied, "seeing how you don't need me, I'm going to bed." He rolled his eyes. "Have fun, you two."

Ron stormed up the stairs, just as another came in through the portrait hole. Hermione. "Bloody hell," she exclaimed, looking around the common room, her eyes settling on the tipped-over armchair. "What happened here?"

"Ron," Harry explained simply.

"That's so typical of him!" Hermione fumed. "Getting in the way of other people's happiness." She looked at the two, Harry's arm still around Ginny. "So I'm guessing you two worked things out?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah..." he said slowly. "For now. And you?"

"I was just confused," Hermione said earnestly. "I see so much of Ron in you." Ginny gasped. Hermione's hand went up to her mouth, eyes wide. "Did I..." she stopped herself. "Did I just say that?"

"We're not completely dense, Hermione," Ginny said. "We were just waiting for you to admit it."

"I... I mean, how..." She looked at the stairs. "Wow."

"Go get him," Harry said, smiling. "He's in the dormitory."

Hermione nodded slowly and padded up the stairs. "Wow..." She turned the knob of the door and said softly, "Ron?"

"Fuck off, Hermione."

Torn, she turned and ran out the door. "That's so typical..."


	6. Giving It A Go

**A/N:** I apologize in advance if this seems like a sappy, fluff chapter. It wasn't supposed to be, but it ended up like that.

- - -

Ron lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Harry and Ginny? His best friend and his little sister? Something didn't seem right. And seeing Harry and Hermione kiss during Truth or Dare had made his heart jerk. Why? Ever since he had first met Hermione, he had wondered if maybe there was something there, but then pushed it away whenever she started talking to him, like a friend.

The only thing he heard were the sobs of someone... they sounded familiar. Were those... no, they couldn't be?

"Hermione?" He stood and went to the door, only to find her red-eyed and shaking. "Hermione..." he said softly. "'Mione, I didn't mean what I said..."

"Yes you did, Ron," she said. "And it's okay. Really."

"Hermione..." Ron said impatiently. "Do I really mean anything I say?"

Hermione looked up. "No..."

"_Exactly_," Ron replied. "You've got to learn not to take me so seriously." He couldn't believe he was bashing himself... and enjoying it.

"But then when _can_ I take you seriously? Ever?" She looked into his eyes, curiously.

"Now," Ron said. Without thinking, he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She was shocked for a moment, before she realized what was happening. Just as she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away. "You can take me seriously now."

"You just... you just..."

"Kissed you," Ron finished for her, a hint of bafflement in his own voice.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't... I don't know, Hermione," he told her earnestly. "What do you want it to mean?"

"Well, I mean, we could forget it ever happened and go on being friends, or we could try to make something of it, like Ginny and Harry are..." Hermione said slowly. She was really shocked that two boys had kissed her tonight. She was used to, well, none.

"I'd like to try and make something of it, if you're willing," he said. "If not... I... I understand."

"I'll go for it," Ron said automatically. He didn't know he was saying it until afterwards.

"You will?" Hermione asked. "Or am I not supposed to take you seriously?"

"You are," he said slowly. "I mean, I'm serious."

She smiled. "Okay."

Okay.

- - -

**A/N:** Once again, I apologize for the fluff. For the record, I usually don't ship Harry/Ginny or Ron/Hermione, I usually stick to Harry/Hermione or Hermione/Draco. The story just seemed better to be HG and RHr. It's complete now, though, so look for more! This one, I promise, will be HHr, or HrD.

Thanks for the great reviews!


End file.
